


Labels and Risks

by BlueBearsAndFierceFoxes



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ze, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Top!Chilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBearsAndFierceFoxes/pseuds/BlueBearsAndFierceFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don’t go the way you planned, sometimes two people aren’t as compatible as they hoped to be and sometimes it’s your duty as a best friend to be a shoulder for your friend to lean on.  Or the one where Chilled’s relationship doesn’t work out and Ze takes it upon himself to be there for Chilled and their own relationship grows in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels and Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had in which Chilled and Ze wrestled one another.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, language, and probably a lot more angst than you thought you’d get from a story based off of something so simple.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in less than a day, and I’m a crap writer, so enjoy the terribleness that unfolds underneath. 
> 
> Music that inspired me to write this (piece of crud):
> 
> Cold Rain - 4Minute
> 
> Good Night Like Yesterday - Lovelyz
> 
>  
> 
> Just a disclaimer, I know these are real life, living and breathing people I’m writing about, and that alone should be enough to weird me out and deter me, but I’m telling myself I’m just expanding on a dream I had one night anyway, and that I’m not projecting my own desires or fantasies onto the people in question or anything, this is just harmless (maybe?) fun and to get this out of my head so I can focus on other things. I don’t think they mind too much since they’ve even read fan stories in the past. I apologize now though if I offend anyone mentioned or weird them out, or cross any line, as that’s not my intention. Also for the purposes of this story, Ze and his girlfriend broke up a while back, if they’re together still…I don’t know, I’m not like super invested into anyone’s lives outside of Youtube so I don’t know these things.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway…..

If Chilled was being honest, it had been about a month and a half into living with Jess in Connecticut when things started to fizzle out romantically, and about three and half when she and Chilled decided to call it quits. It’s not that the two no longer cared about one another as friends or people, but that was just one of the risks about long distance relationships shifting to just a regular relationship in general and long distance relationships in general as well; you had to deal with the possibility that when you were now around someone regularly that you hadn’t been before, you may begin to realize you just aren’t as compatible as you once thought, and that had been the sad reality for the couple. The two definitely didn’t have any ill will towards one another, they just came to quickly realize that they were two different people and things weren’t going to be like they had imagined and hoped for them to be, any longer.

  
It was decided that Jess would be the one to move out while Chilled would stay behind until the lease was up, and perhaps beyond the lease, he didn’t really know at that point, he was still wrapping his head and heart around the fact that his longest relationship was now over. The issue and discussion of who would stay hadn’t been a long one and was settled rather quickly; Chilled had a more reliable and larger source of income through Youtube and could survive more easily in terms of finances on his own compared to Jess. Plus, if he was being honest, Chilled wasn’t exactly ready to run back home to New York and his parents after less than four months with a short life experience and now ended (read failed) relationship being the only things to show for it. It would be fine he told himself, he needed to experience living on his own at some point anyway, right? 

  
It took less than a week before Jess had all of her possessions and affairs in order and was completely moved out of the once shared place with Chilled. She had parted with a somewhat sentimental, somewhat awkward hug and a promise to keep in touch as friends to Chilled before she was getting in her car and driving off. Chilled knew that while she hadn’t been lying about keeping in touch he knew that slowly, like their love for one another, their communication would slowly, or hell, quickly, fizzle out over time. In less than a year he could see them going from deeply in love to avoiding one another in public to avoid the awkward, past feelings, and it was a depressing thought. 

 

* * *

  
Following the split Chilled had to go through the embarrassing, but what he felt was necessary (I mean hello, people **would** notice if Jess suddenly wasn’t around given the fact that they had lived together,) posts and video about how he and Jess had gone their separate ways and how there weren’t any hard feelings between the two and that they were still friends. He really tried to firmly hammer those points across in respect and consideration for Jess so she wouldn’t get any unnecessary or unwarranted hate from fans that wouldn’t understand or think she viciously and cruelly broke his heart. He still knew that she would get hate, but even if his subtle pleas stopped one person from attacking her, well, then that was more than enough for him, and hopefully for her as well.

  
Once the drama and air cleared over the subsequent week or two, Chilled really tried to distract himself by throwing himself into Youtube, live streams (although he made a point to now stay away from _Tomodachi Life_ for obvious reasons) and putting out even greater content than before. His work drive and just being able to spend time with good friends like Ze, Smarty, Galm, Tom, Adam, Max, Minx and so on, helped heal his heart, even just a little, which made him feel better. However, when he wasn’t editing or filming game play for his channel, Chilled noticed that a growing amount of his free time had been spent just talking with Ze on Skype. Chilled would just sit back in his chair, trademark Mario Hat removed and resting gently on his desk, and talk with Ze freely and openly. Ze had understood his current emotional state and feelings stemming from his breakup given his own past experiences and was a great person to talk to. Whether it was about dealing with his feelings and starting to move on, or just random, frivolous things to pass the time before they drifted off to bed for the night, Chilled developed an immense sense of appreciation for the conversations and time Ze was putting in, and dare he say, devoting, to helping him. 

  
Little by little, each time they had one of their conversations, Chilled felt himself healing from the hurt he hadn’t even known was really there and was slowly getting back on his feet. He wondered if Ze knew how much he had helped him. 

 

* * *

 

Chilled was like a brother to Ze, their friendship was so pure (well, that was somewhat debatable) and genuine that Ze couldn’t imagine life without him anymore. Ze felt that when you could openly and (somewhat) comfortably read highly erotic fanfiction that involved both you and your best friend, while said best friend wore a princess costume _and_ both of you put the video proof up on the internet to be immortalized forever for the masses to watch, and then re-watch, you had an incredibly strong and secure bond between the two of you. 

  
That’s why Ze couldn’t help but feel his own heart break a little for Chilled when he received a text one evening from Chilled telling him that he and Jess were over. Ze, knowing what Chilled must be feeling and going through, immediately did his best to be a shoulder to lean on for anything his best friend needed. He remembered watching the video Chilled put up explaining the situation with a sympathetic and concerned frown upon his face as he watched Chilled do his best to explain his feelings about everything to the camera while simultaneously keeping his heartache, which Ze knew was present, under wraps, at the same time. 

  
Following that event, Ze noticed Chilled’s increased activity and presence online, knowing that it would be good for Chilled to keep focused on his work rather than dwell in his potential depression and good to build upon the one million subscriber mark that Chilled had hit not too far back. While Ze knew that was a good start for Chilled, he knew that it wasn’t enough, especially when he knew he could provide support for his friend.

  
And that’s how the increased Skype activity started. Ze made a point to ask Chilled if he wanted to talk every other night or so, and soon it developed to an almost daily ritual for the two, their nights not complete until they spent a good hour or so on call with one another. Ze would always glow and smile slightly in his seat when he could just sit there and hear even the slightest bit of happiness shine through Chilled’s voice, knowing that it wasn’t put on or faked for the fans or camera, but instead was real and genuine. 

  
It was a little while after this daily routine had fallen into place that Ze had gotten a brilliant idea. Phone calls were great, but honestly, what was better than actually having your friends be there for you in person when going through a rough time? Nothing, that’s what, especially when he considered the dumb shenanigans Smarty and Galm could help him create and get up to, to help warm Chilled’s heart and demeanor. 

  
With his idea on mind, he approached his friends with the proposal and they had both agreed that it would be nice to visit Chilled to help cheer him up. Now all that was left was floating the idea a certain Italian’s way and hoping he’d accept, and offer to host the Derp Crew for a fun week in Connecticut. Ze decided that he’d bring it up the first chance he got.

 

* * *

 

It was another regular night at this point, with Ze and Chilled talking on Skype for about an hour’s time now, when Ze felt this was the perfect opportunity to bring up his plan. “So Chilled, I was wondering if you had thought about getting the Derp Crew together anytime soon?”

  
“What, you mean like, in person?” Chilled had responded quickly. 

  
“Yeah man, it’s been forever since we all got together,” Ze told him, “Plus you could finally show us your new place and around your new state.”

  
“I mean, I guess that’d be fun,” Anthony said after a moment’s hesitation, “Would Smarty and Galm be up for it? Would they be okay to travel out here in the next few weeks?”

  
“Yep!” Ze exclaimed with a bit of glee, “I already talked to them about it and with summer coming up, we’ll all be free.”

  
“Oh, _I_ see how it is,” Chilled replied with a small, humored scoff, “Just inviting yourselves over to my place to crash and bum it up for a few days! Just letting yourselves in and expecting me to provide food and shelter out of my own pocket!”

  
“You got it,” Ze chirped back, “And you can play lovely house hostess for us all!”

  
“Hey now,” Chilled said with a bit of a gruff laugh, “If anyone is going to be the Mrs. and hostess of this home it’d be you Ze.” 

  
“Is that so?” Ze asked with an edge of humored challenge.

  
“Yep, I’d wife you up in a second Ze and you’d be too happy to take on those responsibilities!” Chilled confidently declared.

  
Ze couldn’t help but grin and feel content at the comment. Even when it was just them and literally no one else, Chilled was still comfortable to playfully push and prod at some boundaries between the two of them. “Is that so?” Ze finally asked again of Chilled, “Well I guess I’ll have to prove you wrong! What do you say, are you down?”

  
“Yeah…..sure….why not?” Chilled responded after thinking it over, why the hell not indeed? He had his own place, a job that still paid decent enough, and friends who actively wanted to come and see him; he’d be a fool to say no.

  
A giant smile spread across Ze’s face quicker than butter would spread across warm toast, and after a few seconds composing himself and containing his joy, Ze finally responded, although in a much more sincere way than he anticipated. “That’s great Anthony. I’m really glad you said yes, it’ll be great to see you again after so long……I’ve missed you,” Ze paused, his gentle tone not once wavering, “we all did!” he quickly added though, after realizing not only what he said, but how he said it.

  
Despite Ze’s last second addition, Chilled still picked up on not only his best friend’s tone of voice, but also what was said too. Ze had called him his real name…. _and_ said he missed him. Chilled couldn’t help but look down and feel the slight pang in his heart knowing someone so close to him, missed him and wanted to see him. “I’m glad too,” Chilled finally responded, his tone and sincerity matching Ze’s, “I’m glad too.” 

  
Chilled and Ze both couldn’t help but pause and try to process that….that moment between the two of them just now. Both agreed to themselves that there was something deeper there and couldn’t help but wonder what had brought it on. Had their friendship gotten even stronger the weeks following Chilled’s break up? In hindsight though, how could it not? It seemed like these best friends were getting closer than ever before.

  
Soon enough though it was put behind them as they continued on with and finished up with their conversation for the night, both of them settling on a week for the get together and then proceeding to text their other two friends to get the confirmation and okay. By the time both boys closed their eyes that night, both knew they’d be seeing each other again in about three weeks time. 

 

* * *

 

It was the day of the Derp Crew’s arrival and Chilled sat patiently in his car as he waited at the airport for the arrival of his three friends. Smarty had popped up first and immediately thrown his bags into the trunk and claimed shotgun. Shortly thereafter, Galm was the next to join them, striking up a conversation and playful banter with Smarty as soon as he settled into the backseat, banter that included Galm’s prodding as to why Smarty would even fly and just not drive, a question that he was answering (“because I didn’t want to have to deal with directions and gas _and_ responsibility,”) just as Ze found them and completed their quartet. Ze quickly said his hellos and answered a few brief questions before his head went down. Chilled noticed as he looked back at his friend through the rear-view mirror that, while clearly happy to see his friends, Ze seemed just a bit subdued and more reserved than usual. Something of course Ze himself would deny externally, but admit to internally. 

  
Following the night where the get-together was planned and the “I’ve missed you,” the tone of their nightly conversations had definitely felt more intimate, a fact that had scared Ze, and something that had brought one of his long kept secrets back to the forefront of his mind, that being that he was bisexual. Ze liked girls, he had dated girls, had sex with girls and had loved girls in his life, but he also liked boys, and he didn’t see anything wrong with that at all. However, it was a fact that he kept to himself not out of fear or shame (well maybe,) but because he had never felt the need to share that side of himself. Being a Youtuber already kind of took away from his privacy because fans got to know parts of him and see him daily if they chose to do so, and for him, it was nice not to give everything about himself and his life away. Another reason he kept his sexuality under wraps though was because of his friends. In high school he had only ever told one person, his best friend at the time, and unfortunately it had ruined the friendship. Apparently said best friend couldn’t look past or let go of the thought that maybe Ze had wanted him, and it had made things awkward and they quickly drifted apart. So while Ze told himself he kept that part of him a secret not out of fear, maybe that wasn’t entirely true, maybe he didn’t want to lose any of his friends now like he had in high school, especially not Chilled.

  
Speaking of Chilled though, that night on Skype had sent Ze’s mind into a flurry of thought over the following days and weeks. He had surprised himself with how open he had been and how much he meant it when he had told his best friend that he missed him, and it kept Ze up many a night wondering that if he had started developing feelings that were more than just friendship. If there was more there could anyone really blame Ze? 

  
“You alright back there Ze?” Smarty asked, causing Ze to suddenly whip his head up and notice that Chilled had already pulled out of the loading and pickup area and was now driving them all back to his place. 

  
“Yeah, um, just tired you know?” Ze quickly played off, “I had to fly all the way from California which means I had to get up a lot earlier than all of you to make sure we all got here around the same time.”

  
“Right, right,” Smarty agreed as he started playing with the radio, laughing as he found some random pop song to try and torment the others with.

  
“Oh come on Smarty, don’t play that crap,” Chilled quickly teased, attention and concern shifting away from Ze as the song filled the silence on the drive home.

 

* * *

  
After arriving back at Chilled’s place and depositing their luggage, Chilled quickly showed them around and then took them out for a late-ish lunch on the town, not hesitating to treat his friends who had all gladly and earnestly come to see and spend time with him. After that they had picked up even more food in the form of pizza and an assortment of junk food to last them through their first night. Pretty much all of their fans knew they were together and had demanded a live stream in honor of the fact, so if the boys were going to be streaming that night, they had to come prepared.

  
The night had started off simple enough with games and rounds of Mario Kart, Smash Bros. and even Mario Party but things had taken an interesting turn when one fan asked one particular question in the chat. _“So who is sleeping where? ;)_ ” the message had read. 

  
“Well obviously I’m sleeping in my own bed,” Chilled had said as he turned to face the camera while Galm took his turn in Mario Party, “One of these morons can have the couch and I guess the other two can bunk together on the floor.”

  
“Hold on,” Smarty interjected, “Who says you get the bed?”

  
“Cut the crap Smarty,” Chilled replied, “This is my place and I’m putting a roof over your head tonight, so obviously I get my own bed.”

  
“I don’t know,” Galm said as he ended his turn, “Is that any way to treat your guests?”

  
“You honestly expect me to sleep on the couch, or worse, the floor!?” Chilled asked him with a bit of disbelief, “In my own home?!”

  
“Well your bed IS big enough for two people Chilled,” Ze said as he contemplated whether or not he needed to buy anything from the Item Shop.

  
“Even if I did share I’m already ruling out Smarty,” Chilled said in a teasing tone, “No way do I need that serial cuddler in my bed.”

  
“Screw you,” Smarty replied in jest as a mini-game was selected.

  
“I know,” Galm said, his face lighting up with an idea, “Why don’t we play for sleeping arrangements?”

  
“No!” Chilled whined with a bit of annoyance and just a pinch of humor, “I already said I’m not giving up my warm, comfortable bed.”

  
“What’s the matter Chilly-Willy? Afraid you’ll lose?” Ze asked with a grin.

  
“You know good and god damn well I’d wipe the floor with all of you,” Chilled eagerly replied, “No matter the game!”

  
“Then what’s the problem?” Galm asked, “Unless you’re chicken?”

  
“Internet, back me up here!” Chilled exclaimed as he turned back to the chat, “My house, my rules, my bed, right?”

  
Chilled’s face dropped as the comments seemed to favor a competition of some sorts to watch while a few notable ones were telling him to share his bed with Ze. “Alright, fine,” Chilled said, “but I get to pick the game, and I pick Monopoly!” 

  
“Fine by me,” Smarty said as he begun the last five turns of Mario Party, “Although this time let’s actually play the board game, real life version. I know you have one around here somewhere Chilled and I’m not about to be screwed out of a win by a bad connection like last time.” 

  
“You were only doing well because Galm gave up without a fight,” Chilled told him, “And even then it wasn’t over yet.”

  
“Plus Smarty, I wouldn’t expect Galm to give up so easily given the fact that where he sleeps is now on the line,” Ze said. 

  
“Helllll no,” Galm laughed out, “Plus if you got anywhere close to a win again Smarty we could just settle things the old fashion way and flip the board.”

  
“You jackasses,” Smarty said as all three other boys laughed.

  
Once it was settled and the round of Mario Party wrapped up (which Chilled won and saw as a precursor to the round of Monopoly) the boys decided to put the stream on a long commercial break so they could change into more comfortable clothes, aka their pajamas, and work the camera set up so they could get a good view of not only the old fashion board they’d be playing on, but all of them as well. They all, sans Smarty, also managed to take a quick shower as well, swapping out as some changed and some worked on the stream and cameras. Finally they were back and ready to go after about only forty minutes. 

 

* * *

 

Chilled couldn’t believe this, he was going to **lose**! After about two hours it was down to just Ze and himself and right now it was fairly obvious that Ze had control over the board with multiple houses and a few hotels while Chilled was struggling to keep his head above water and his properties un-mortgaged. Smarty had been the first to go out when he landed on Ze’s first hotel at Pennsylvania Avenue and then Galm, who had been playing well, but not with any luck on his side, followed him out not long after when he had a string of unlucky rolls that sent wad after wad of cash and properties over to Ze. Now it was down to just Chilled and Ze, and the only thing that was really keeping the game going was Chilled’s pride and determination to not concede and fork over his bed. 

  
“I think you need to give it up already Chilled,” Smarty said with a loud and long yawn, signaling that he was ready for bed, “It’s over.”

  
“I hate to agree with Smarty but he’s definitely right man,” Galm said, looking equally fatigued. 

  
“No! Never!” Chilled said as he rolled again and managed to avoid Ze’s major properties yet again, much to the chagrin of the others. 

  
“Oh come on Chilled,” Ze teased, “Just admit defeat and settle for the couch tonight! I’ll make sure to keep your bed nice and warm for you.” 

  
“Over my dead, bankrupt body!” Chilled cried out, “Now roll Viking!”

  
Ze playfully sighed before taking his turn, moving past the jail and onto one of his own properties before handing the dice to Chilled for his next roll, the fateful roll that landed him one spot short of the jackpot that was Free Parking, and right onto the hotel death trap that was New York Avenue. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Chilled droned out, trying to think of something quickly in his panic.

  
“Well, well, we-” Ze started to smugly say, only to be interrupted as Chilled picked up the board and threw it over their heads. 

  
Ze’s jaw dropped as Galm shook his head and Smarty cackled as plastic houses and hotels, flimsy paper money, and Community Chest and Chance cards rained down around them while Chilled still held the board in hand looking equal parts amused as he did unbelieving of what he had just did. “Wow…those…those freak earthquakes sure will make a mess, won’t they?” Chilled slowly asked, not even believing his lame attempt at a play off, “Well that’s it for tonight internet, thanks for tuning in and I’m sure we’ll do at least one more stream soon. Good night!” 

  
“Chilllllllllllled,” Ze drawled after his best friend cut the camera and put the show to a close. 

  
“Yes Ze?” Chilled responded, feigning an abundant amount of innocence. “What is it buddy?”

  
“You know what’s what!” Ze cried, “I totally won when you flipped the board.”

  
“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about buddy, that earthquake totally threw the board up,” Chilled said, “What a shame too because now we don’t have a winner.”

  
“There are no earthquakes in Connecticut Chilled,” Ze replied playfully, before dismissing Chilled’s excuse “Anyway though, I’ll make sure to enjoy your bed for the both of us.”

  
“Hey woah, woah, woah,” Chilled said, stepping in front of Ze, “I just said we don’t know who won!”

  
“Why don’t you two just share it?” Galm asked, “Your bed is big enough Chilled.”

  
“I know what you’re doing Galm,” Chilled said turning to Galm, “You just want us to share so you can take away Ze’s rightful place on the couch and have it for yourself!”

  
“You mean _your_ rightful place on the couch, Chilled,” Ze said with a grin. 

  
“Didn’t you just hear Galm though?” Chilled asked, placing a hand on Ze’s shoulder, “He referred to it as my bed. Which it is, and it’s where I’ll be sleeping tonight thank you very much.” 

  
“Oh I don’t think so,” Ze said with a playful grin, “Rules are rules.”

  
“Wrestle,” Smarty said, finally speaking up.

  
“What?” both Chilled and Ze asked at the same time.

  
“Wrestle for it,” Smarty stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “Fight like men for it.”

  
“I’m not going to wrestle over something when I clearly won the right to the bed Smarty,” Ze said to Smarty, “That’s dumb.”

  
“Oh come on Ze,” Chilled began, a Cheshire like grin spreading across his face as he saw his opportunity, “Afraid you’ll lose?” he asked, mocking and imitating the tone Ze had used earlier in the night, “Perhaps you’re a little, Canadian chicken? Hm?” 

  
“You know what, fine!” Ze huffed, “It’ll give me the chance to beat you twice in a row tonight.”

  
“Oh Ze,” Chilled smirked, “You think your puny butt can take me? You just made a big mistake buddy……and you didn’t beat me in monopoly!”

  
“I’ll get the camera!” Galm all too happily said as Smarty took a spot on the couch to spectate, “This is gonna be good!”

  
Chilled and Ze stood face to face waiting for Galm to set up the camera to film their match. They were both already in appropriate attire as Ze’s pajamas consisted of a loose grey shirt and blue sweat-shorts that rested slightly above his knees, while Chilled actually wore a similar outfit, although his shirt was black and his shorts were a nice, soft, cream-like color. 

  
“Here Smarty,” Chilled said, tossing his Mario Hat to his friend on the couch, “Hold that for me.”

  
“You won’t be holding it long Smarty,” Ze said, trying to sound confident.

  
“Oh, he definitely won’t,” Chilled agreed, his grin turning almost predatory as he stared Ze down. 

  
“Okay,” Galm said as he finally had the camera going and recording, “Go on my mark, winner is the person who pins the other down for ten seconds, Smarty will be the judge.”

  
“Don’t fuck this up Smarty!” Chilled said, pointing a finger at his friend.

  
“Eh,” Smarty replied with a shrug.

  
“Go!” Galm said.

  
Chilled immediately stepped forward placing his hands on Ze’s shoulders and began to exert pressure to try and push his smaller friend down. Ze didn’t panic though as he felt his best friend’s firm and strong grip try and push him down, he may have been at a size disadvantage, but he could make up for that with scrap and speed. Ze fought back and resisted with his own force and pressure for about a minute, refusing to budge as the two struggled with one another, before he finally let himself be pushed down. However, as he got lower he made a move and lunged for Chilled’s legs and was successful in taking him down to the floor with him. 

  
Ze felt Chilled whip around and try and press himself down onto his back, but Ze was quicker and rolled out of the way and let Chilled hit the floor with a small thud. Ze got to his feet quickly and tried to use the new height difference to his advantage by pressing down on his shoulders just like his friend had done, but instead Chilled used _Ze_ ’s own tactic against him and reached out for his legs. 

 

Ze tried to avoid Chilled’s long reach, but yelped as he felt Chilled close one hand around his left ankle and pull him forward sharply, causing Ze to lose his balance and fall back to the floor. This of course caused Smarty to laugh with unabashed glee and made Galm cheer, but both were unaware of the shift that this wrestling match was currently taking. 

  
Ze was about to try and make a move out again when he paused, heart beat picking up as he looked up at Chilled, his eyes somewhat clouded over as he stared back down at Ze, firm hands and strength holding him down against the floor as Chilled, with his messy hair moved above him, faces not far from one another. Ze gulped for a breath as he felt himself twitch and harden in his sweats, Chilled looked…really attractive, a thought that scared Ze, so he immediately began thrashing about to not only avoid being pinned, but avoid total embarrassment as well. 

  
Ze managed to get free but it was only momentarily as Chilled wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him back towards him. Chilled’s crotch was now firmly pressed against Ze’s ass and Chilled had draped himself over Ze’s back in an attempt to get him to go down. A wave of arousal hit Ze again as he felt Chilled’s firm, solid body pressing down on his and he couldn’t help but moan internally; they had hugged before, but this was so much different, and given his recent internal struggle and debate over his potential feelings, this was all too much for him. 

 

Ze was thrown from his thoughts and momentarily panicked as Chilled’s hands slipped due to Ze’s thrashing and found themselves on his crotch, able to feel the growing hardness located there.

  
This must have surprised Chilled as Ze found he was able to shift away and break free of his friend’s grip and get away. 

  
“Is Ze….hard?” Chilled asked himself after feeling a not to mistakable firmness from his friend’s crotch area after his hand slipped. Chilled blinked suddenly and looked down at his friend’s crotch and noticed the slight bulge that was located there. However, his momentary shock and lack of diligence proved costly as Ze rushed forward and was able to push Chilled down onto his back. This broke Chilled out of his trance and before Ze could grab one of his legs to try and pin him in a classic hold, Chilled reached up and grabbed the end of Ze’s shorts from leg end to waistband and used his grip to throw Ze off balance once again.

  
“Dude, you totally can see part of Ze’s ass right now,” Smarty hollered.

  
“Definitely going to have to censor that,” Galm chuckled as he watched Chilled sit up on his knees as Ze flailed around, trying to break free and release his clothing from Chilled’s grip. 

  
Ze squawked as he lost his footing and fell on his back with a hard thud, the breath being knocked out of him as Chilled saw his chance and moved over his friend, his own shorts hiking up as maneuvered, exposing his thighs. However, Chilled couldn’t help but hear the small groan and whimper that escaped Ze as he used his legs in a half pin, half straddle to keep Ze down. Chilled’s back was facing the camera, hiding his face and Ze’s as the two stared at one another, Chilled’s hand stilled bunched up with Ze’s shorts as they both panted and caught their breath, and yep, Chilled noticed that Ze was definitely at least half hard. 

 

What was interesting and frightening to Chilled though was that the reality of having Ze both pinned and aroused under him, powerless was actually……turning him on slightly. Chilled did his best to hold in a moan as he felt himself harden as well, and let out a surprised and startled, but quiet groan as he rutted forward and dragged their clothed cocks against one another, in what had been an attempt to secure his pin on Ze even more.

  
Chilled’s heart raced as his face grew flush and Ze’s own face was a picture of confused desire and submission, what having just occurred, indisputable between the two. 

  
“1, 2, 3, 4, 5” Smarty began counting as Ze now seemed pinned and not fighting back, “6, 7, 8, 9-”

  
“We’ll share the bed,” Chilled interrupted before Smarty could get to the full count of ten, “We’ll share,” he said again, surprising himself.

  
Smarty couldn’t help but boo at his friend as Chilled let it end in a draw while Galm was more than pleased as his friends sharing the bed meant that he’d get the couch for himself, which definitely beat sleeping on the floor. 

  
With that settled Chilled look back down at Ze before getting off of his friend, fixing his shorts, before he tried to hide his confusing arousal, finishing up by helping his other two friends clean up for the night and put things away before bed, all while Ze simply sat up, fixing his own clothing staring down at his lap.

  
“You alright Ze?” Smarty asked.

  
“Uh…yeah Smarty, I’m fine,” Ze lied, “Chilled just took me down a bit rough there at the end, so I’m a little out of it.”

  
Smarty seemed to accept this as he threw more trash away and went about preparing a bed for himself on the floor.

 

* * *

  
It was about half an hour later and Ze was already in bed, back towards Chilled as the Italian brushed his teeth. Chilled couldn’t help but replay the scene over and over again in his head. Ze, his best friend, had been turned on when getting up close and personal with him and when Chilled had Ze under him, it had turned him on as well, and god, the feeling when their lengths had dragged together…..it felt so good, so right. Chilled spit his toothpaste into the sink and rolled his eyes at the corny and cheesy thought of “ _so right_ ,” but still realized it didn’t make it any less true, or did it?

  
Chilled was a young male, and given his breakup a few months prior, the only real sexual release he had had since then was with his own hand. It’s not like it was unnatural for a guy to get aroused when brushing up someone else’s body right? Especially in a situation where adrenaline and other hormones were racing, definitely not unnatural! But still, Chilled couldn’t help but think, his relationship with Ze had definitely gotten stronger and more meaningful since he and Jess parted ways and he definitely loved his best friend in more ways than one, but now….did he love his friend in _that_ way too?

  
Chilled definitely wasn’t gay, no one could be gay after having watched all the different types of porn he had after breaking up with Jess, but could he be bi? Did he really have to label himself definitively at all right now or ever? If he was comfortable with his own feelings, that’s all that mattered right? He didn’t need a label, right?

  
Right……except, he didn’t really know what his feelings were actually telling him right now. As Chilled rinsed his mouth out he thought back to that night not too long ago where Ze had called him by his real name and said that he had missed him like no one ever had. It made him wonder if maybe Ze was having the same conflicting feelings as well. From the name, to the declaration of missing him, and then the intimate and personal nights on Skype, and now the not so subtle half boner that his best friend had gotten…..was it absurd to think maybe something more was developing, not just for him as well?

  
Chilled sighed and flipped off the bathroom light and went over to his bed, crawling in beside Ze, laying upright on his back, staring at the ceiling as Ze was still on his side, unmoving, back turned to him. Chilled had wanted to drift off but instead was thinking long and hard about everything and after god knows how long, he gathered the courage within himself to speak up.

  
“Ze? You awake buddy?” Chilled asked in a hushed whisper.

  
A minute passed by and Chilled thought maybe Ze was in fact asleep and was just a rigid and statuesque like sleeper and was going to give up before his best friend let out a sigh and responded, “Yeah, I’m awake.”

  
“Oh…that’s….cool,” Chilled awkwardly replied, suddenly losing a bit of his nerve.

  
“Did….did you want something?” Ze asked, still not turning to face him.

  
“I uh….I um…..no?” Chilled answered, not believing himself.

  
“Oh….okay then, um, goodnight Chilled,” Ze replied, almost equally unsure. 

  
“Actually,” Chilled began working his courage back up, “I wanted to ask you about…tonight.”

  
“It was great man,” Ze said, “I had a lot of fun tonight and I know the rest of the week will be great too”

  
“That’s good, I’m glad,” Chilled responded, his own heart beginning to rapidly beat against his chest, “But…what I meant was….about the wrestling match….”

  
It was almost completely dark in the room but even then Chilled could still see how Ze’s tense body managed to get even tenser. “It was…fun…I guess,” Ze said, an edge of hesitation and nervousness in his voice, “Thanks for ending it early and sharing with me, you didn’t have to do that.”

  
“No….thank you for sharing with me,” Chilled said, “You did win Monopoly after all.”

  
“Well this is your bed after all,” Ze said back, a small smile detectable by the tone.

  
Chilled smiled to himself as well but then frowned as he realized that Ze was trying to navigate the conversation away from the elephant in the room. “Back to the wrestling though,” Chilled began, “During that…did you…did you feel anything?”

  
“You mean like angry or tired, or out of breath?” Ze asked, trying to play it off but failing due to the slight tremble in his voice.

  
“No….no I, I think you know what I mean Steven,” Chilled said, using his best friend’s real name.

  
“Can we not talk about _that_?” Ze quickly asked, scooting away from Chilled slightly.

  
“No…I mean…if you’re not comfortable Ze,” Anthony began, knowing he was about to take a huge risk and if he was wrong, risk losing a lot, “It’s just…..ever since Jess and I broke up….you’ve really been there for me, you’ve helped me a lot, more than I think you know Steven, and I love you for that, and tonight, when we were looking at each other…..and then when we…you know…”

  
“Yeah?” Ze asked, trying to continue his friend’s speech after he momentarily stopped and trying not to get his heart and hopes up, especially after Chilled had used his real name.

  
“I just….I feel like there was something deeper there, like…like a switch flipped on about our relationship and how it’s grown over these past few months.” Chilled said. “I don’t know, I’m just a bit, no, extremely confused.”

  
“I am too Anthony,” Ze said, flipping onto his other side to face Anthony now, the unsure look on his friends face breaking his heart a little. “I care about you a lot, and I don’t know what my head is trying to tell me right now, and being under you out there….it was odd, but a good kind of odd, you know?”

  
“Yeah, I know, I definitely know” Chilled said.

  
The conversation seemed to come to a halt then as the two boys looked unsure of themselves and just where exactly this was going. Chilled spent another second or two pondering what to do before he let his instincts take over and guide him. “Steven?”

  
“Yes?” his best friend asked, as he looked back up at him.

  
Chilled leaned forward just slightly, his right hand coming to circle and rest on Ze’s left cheek before Chilled closed the rest of the distance and pressed his lips to Ze’s. Ze let out a soft breath of surprise before he returned the soft kiss, his lips meeting Chilled’s as the other boy pulled him closer on the bed. Chilled then broke away for a moment to stare at Ze, to make sure his friend was okay with this, before surging back in for another slow and sure kiss when he saw no fear or disgust on his friend’s face. 

  
Ze let out a small whimper and moan as Chilled then moved himself slightly above Ze and continued kissing his friend’s lips, his arousal starting to build as his lips parted to let Chilled claim his mouth. Chilled did his best to put all of his passion into the kiss to show his love and thanks towards Ze for being there, and felt his heart speed up as Ze circled his arms around his neck and back, holding onto him. Chilled let out a small groan of satisfaction as Ze let him explore and trace his neck with his mouth, encouraging him to continue with small moans and gasps of his own. 

  
Chilled was at Ze’s collar placing slow, sensual kisses along the way before working his way back up and back to Ze’s mouth. “I, I don’t know, but I think….I think I love you Steven,” Anthony said, “It’s corny and cheesy and It scares me because I….I’m still hurting over what happened the last time I loved……someone, and I’ve seen plenty enough porn to know I’m not gay or anything but I know I’m attracted to you right now and I know that I love you, I know I do.”

  
“I love you too Anthony,” Ze replied, his eyes shining up at Chilled, “And I’m so glad you feel the same. We really are corny aren’t we?”

  
Chilled couldn’t help but smile lovingly down at his best friend, “Yeah, we are.”  
Chilled pressed himself down closer to the other boy and placed his lips back upon him as he slowly started to reach his hands underneath the other boy’s shirt. Ze let out a somewhat high moan as he felt Chilled’s warm fingertips begin to trace his skin back and forth as his mouth and lips were still connected to his friend’s. 

  
Chilled loved this, loved having Ze underneath him, at his mercy, loved the way his mouth parted for him and how he tasted, loved the way he could feel Ze’s skin and body react to his touch, and most of all, loved the way he was so willing and there for Chilled. 

  
“Anthony” Ze moaned as he felt the other boy trace across one of his nipples with his thumb, “So good,” he panted out. 

  
“Yeah?” Chilled asked, slowly losing himself more and more in a haze of growing lust, “You like it?”

  
“Mhm,” Ze purred. 

  
“Sit up for a second,” Chilled ordered Ze, pleased with how quickly he complied. Chilled offered him one quick kiss before he started slipping Ze’s shirt off, his friend’s arms moving upward to assist him. Once the shirt was off and tossed away from the bed, Chilled pushed Ze back down onto the bed so his love was laying flat, lithe torso and body on display under him. “You’re beautiful Steven,” Chilled stated with honesty. 

  
“Anthony…” Ze responded, unsure of what to say. Fortunately for him he didn’t have to say anything as Chilled started kissing his way down Ze’s chest, taking his time, making sure to kiss and touch every inch of skin that he could. Ze fisted his hands in the sheets as Chilled’s lips and tongue traced and mapped out his body, the touches and caresses going straight to his hardening cock. Ze couldn’t help but seal his eyes shut and arch his back slightly off the bed as Chilled continue to work his body over. “Anthony, fuck.”

  
When Chilled stopped and Ze opened his eyes he was met with a satisfied smirk on his friends face. “Am I that good Ze?” he asked.

  
“Yes,” Ze stated, pleased that his best friend’s playful demeanor wasn’t zapped even in a situation like this, “But I think I can be better,” he finished as he sat up and motioned for Chilled to swap positions with him so Chilled was now the one laying slightly on his back, slightly propped up on the pillows, waiting for Ze to do his worst. Chilled’s heart started to beat even faster though, eager to see what Ze was going to do. 

  
Ze couldn’t help but smile at the grin that was on Chilled’s face as he sat there like a king, waiting to be serviced somehow, oh how Ze would wipe that smirk off his face. “I want to try something, okay?” Ze asked, waiting for permission before he took this whole thing a step further.

  
“Yeah, sure Ze,” Chilled said.

  
Ze smiled back at him before he started to pull at Chilled’s sweat-shorts. Chilled seemed tense for a moment and unsure if he was okay with going through with this, but decided that he was, this was Ze after all, so to help he lifted his hips slightly to let Ze pull down not only the shorts but his boxers as well. Chilled tried not to show it but he felt completely exposed and slightly embarrassed as his half hard cock was out on display for Ze, and all he could do then was hope that Ze wouldn’t back away now, now that he was taking this to the next level so quickly. 

  
Despite how much he was trying to hide it, Ze could see the nervousness and tension painted in Chilled’s eyes and on his face, so to reassure him he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, his thumb gently stroking across Chilled’s cheek. 

  
Ze then pulled away and slowly knelt down until he was resting on his knees and elbows, reached forward to grasp Chilled with his hand, and gave the first lick to Chilled’s cock. Chilled was quickly in heaven, the first touch of warm, wet heat on him sending a wave of pleasure through him that immobilized him and left him helpless under Ze’s touch. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Ze moaned as he licked from the bottom of the shaft to the very tip, tonguing the slit as he worked Chilled to full hardness.

  
“What,” Chilled began to ask, taking note of Ze’s comment, “Suck a dick, or suck _my_ dick?”

  
“Suck a dick,” Ze replied, “You’re not the only one who watches porn and wants to try a thing or two. Those other guys make it look really good.”

  
“Oh,” Chilled said leaning back to enjoy the pleasure only for his eyes to shoot open as what had been said registered, “Wait…what? You’re gay Ze?”

  
Ze stopped to take his hand and tongue away from Chilled’s cock before turning an incredulous look on his friend. “I’m not gay,” Ze stated with confidence, “But I’m not straight, I think the fact that I have my mouth all over your cock right now would have been clear enough indication.” 

  
“Uh….I guess you have a point there,” Chilled replied.

  
“I’m bisexual Chilled,” Ze told him, “I……I hope that doesn’t scare you, or anything.”

  
“No, no, no! Of course not!” Chilled told him, pausing for a few moments to take in this revelation, “I just…..why didn’t you ever tell me?”

  
It was then Ze’s turn to look down and pause, “I don’t know, it’s…it’s a long story, one I’ll tell you about when we’re both not in some kind of sex haze and you’re not naked from the waist down, deal?” 

  
“Uh, yeah, deal,” Chilled said, “Sooo….would you go back to what you were doing?”

  
“Of course,” Ze gladly said before lowering himself back down and taking Chilled’s length into his mouth. 

  
Chilled couldn’t help but let out a groan and let his head fall back against the pillows as Ze’s mouth and tongue experimentally licked at his cock. Chilled couldn’t begin to describe how good it felt, it’s not like he’d never gotten a blowjob before, but after the heartbreak with Jess, and just pure love and support he’d gotten from Ze and everything that had lead to this point now, it made everything all the more heightened. 

  
Ze couldn’t help but moan around Chilled’s length as he continued to lick and suck at the thick girth. Chilled wasn’t incredibly long, but what he lacked in length he made up for with width, and it made Ze’s mouth water as he sucked on the thick length and took Chilled into his mouth over and over again. Ze felt himself harden completely as Chilled let out moans of his own and thrust slightly, over and over again into his mouth, the first few drops of precum dripping out and onto Ze’s tongue to taste. 

  
Chilled didn’t know what was coming over him, but the longer and longer Ze sucked on his cock, the more lost in lust he became, “You look so good Ze,” he said as he looked down at Ze, his own pair of shorts barely clinging onto his body anymore as his ass was pointed upwards, “You look so good with your ass up like that, your lips wrapped and stretched around my dick. Fuck Ze, so good.” 

  
Chilled’s words spurred Ze on and he circled his tongue around the head of Chilled’s cock, collecting more drops of precum as they spilled out of Chilled’s length and down onto his tongue. “You taste so good,” he moaned, unaware that by saying that he drove Chilled even crazier with desire.

  
Chilled let out a deep groan as he felt himself getting closer and closer, his cock practically pulsing in Ze’s mouth and when just as he was about to come, he managed to pull Ze off, “Stop,” he said with a deep whine and pant, “I don’t want it to end yet.” 

  
“You….you don’t?” Ze asked, almost in disbelief, “You want to….”

  
“Yeah,” Chilled confirmed, “Can….can I fuck you Ze?” 

  
“Yes Chilled….of course,” Ze said, slightly stunned with how quickly things were moving.

  
“I would have said ‘make love’ but I figured we didn’t want to be _that_ corny,” Chilled said, still being able to tease and play, even when his cock had been thrusting in and out of his best friend’s mouth not even two minutes ago. 

  
“Shut up,” Ze said with a small laugh.

  
Chilled grinned at Ze and then proceeded to get out of bed, his shirt being the only article of clothing he had on and make his way over to his bathroom, immediately searching for some kind of suitable lubrication. As ridiculous and absurd of a thought that it was, Chilled still knew from all the fanfiction he had jokingly read, that the two friends would need some kind of lube to make things way, way, WAY less painful. Chilled quickly found something suitable and as he was walking back to the bed, he stopped, went over to the door and locked it, effectively preventing Galm and or Smarty from walking in at any point for any reason at all. He was surprised he had forgotten to do so earlier, and figured he could be arousing suspicion if either of their two friends tried to enter the room, but figured it was much easier to play off a locked door, then to try and play off having one of them walk in to find Chilled’s cock buried in Ze’s ass, or find them both naked and cuddling in the morning.

  
“I like your ass,” Ze said with a grin, his head resting on his fist as he waited for Chilled to return, “It’s cute.”

  
Chilled was effectively thrown out of his thoughts of his other friends and couldn’t help but blush at Ze’s words. “Uh, thanks Ze. I’d say the same, but I haven’t seen it yet.”

  
“Well, I guess I’ll help you then,” Ze said while trying to fake some confidence. He then stood and slowly slid his shorts down until he was completely naked and bare in front of Chilled, and Chilled would be a liar if he said his cock didn’t twitch at the site in front of him. He quickly got back onto the bed and reclaimed Ze’s lips in yet another kiss as he lowered him back down to the bed. 

  
“Relax,” Chilled said as he positioned Ze onto his hands and knees and opened the bottle of lotion he found. He poured what he thought would be enough out onto his finger and gently spread Ze apart with his other hand, “Need to get you ready first.”

  
“Mmmm, please, do it,” Ze said, any hesitancy having melted away in yet another wave of lust.

  
Chilled tried to stay focused as he slowly traced Ze’s rim with his finger before applying enough pressure for Ze to spread open for him. 

  
Ze couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan as he felt Chilled’s digit enter him. He had never been penetrated by anyone else before and the feeling was so strange, but exhilarating at the same time. Chilled couldn’t help but grow more turned on as he watched a part of him disappear inside of his friend, and grew excited knowing that soon enough he’d be replacing his finger with his cock. 

  
After a minute of working Ze open, Chilled added a second finger, causing Ze to fall to his elbows and to moan yet again, this time into the pillow in which his face was now pressed. “You’re doing so good Ze,” Chilled said as he leaned down to kiss Ze’s back, “So good for me.”

  
Ze was about to respond when Chilled hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of him and he had to bury his face in a pillow once more to muffle his loudest moan yet, as not to wake their friends. “Fuck, Anthony….felt so good,” he managed to whimper as his love continued to spread him open, “I need you, I need it now.”

  
“Are you sure?” Chilled asked, unsure if Ze had been prepared enough.

  
“Yes,” Ze replied in a breathy tone, “I’m sure.”

  
Chilled could only nod his head as he withdrew his fingers, Ze twitching slightly as they were pulled all the way out, shivering slightly in anticipation for what was to come. Chilled quickly coated his cock and worried about whether or not he should be using a condom for about two seconds before he was kissing down Ze’s back again and guiding the head of his cock into Ze’s hole. 

  
Ze arched his back and keened into the pillow to muffle his sounds while Chilled’s mouth stretched open in a silent cry of pleasure as he pushed forward into Ze’s tight, warm heat. Ze was gripping his cock so tight and so good that he had to place his hands on Ze’s hips and hold tight to avoid slamming into his friend. “Fuck Ze, fuck,” Chilled panted as he continued to slowly slide in, inch by inch, “You feel so good.”

  
Ze could only moan and pant from his spot on his knees and elbows, and let out another deep moan as he felt Chilled finish sliding all the way in. It felt so good, felt so, so good to be full and know that it was Chilled who was doing this, he honestly couldn’t believe it. After a few minutes Ze was ready and told Chilled to move.

  
Chilled was more than happy to oblige as he slowly started to pull out before stopping when just the head of his cock remained inside, and then delivered a sharp and hard thrust as he slammed back into Ze. “Fuck!” Ze cried out into the pillow.

  
Chilled repeated the motion, slowly picking up the pace of his thrusts each and every time he delved back inside of Ze, his heat being enticing, and the grip on his cock being beyond anything he had ever felt before. “You feel so good Ze, you’re taking me so well, so good for me,” Chilled blindly muttered, lost in lust as his cock kept disappearing inside Ze, over and over, “Love the way you’re taking me.”

  
Ze himself was lost in lust as his cock was painfully hard between his legs, precum starting to drip down his length and onto the sheets as he grew more and more aroused by being fucked, and knowing that it was Chilled of all people who was doing it. Ze looked back over his shoulder at Chilled and couldn’t help but moan slightly at the determined and lustful look that Chilled had on his face.

  
In turn, Chilled himself felt even more aroused as he saw the expression on Ze’s face, one of pure desire, and submission. Chilled gripped Ze’s hips tighter as he picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster into the smaller boy and pressed his body down onto Ze’s, leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. 

  
Chilled then broke the kiss and pulled himself out of Ze flipping the boy over onto his back and settling in between his legs. “Ready?”Chilled asked, getting a nod of the head from Ze. He lined his cock back up and pushed back into Ze, loving the way Ze’s face scrunched up in pleasure at the feeling of Chilled’s cock taking him over. Chilled then resumed his brutal pace and leaned down to kiss Ze again as he made the boy take his cock over and over.

  
Ze emptied his moans into his loves mouth as Chilled fucked him hard into the mattress and couldn’t help it as his legs trembled and made their way around Chilled’s waist, his arms soon following by clinging to Chilled’s back as he fucked him. Chilled loved it, loved the feeling and the knowledge that Ze was enjoying this, was loving him and this just as much as he was. 

  
Chilled then took Ze’s cock in hand and started jerking the smaller boy off in time with his thrusts. “You’re so hard for me Ze,” Chilled muttered, “You like my cock in your ass?”

  
“Yes Chilled, yes,” Ze managed to get out, “Feels so good.”

  
“Mmmmm,” Chilled moaned, “Want you to cum for me, okay?”

  
Ze merely nodded his head as Chilled continued to stroke him, and soon enough he was moaning into another kiss as his body went rigid and he came. Chilled watched in awe as Ze’s cock spit rope after rope of hot white cum out and onto his hand and Ze’s chest, and it was a picture that further spurred Chilled on as he loved the look on Ze’s face as he was in pure bliss, covered in his own cum.

  
Chilled knew he wouldn’t last much longer anyway as Ze’s body begin to grip down on his cock even more and was begging to milk the cum right out of his cock. “Zeeeee,” Chilled managed to ground out as he delivered one last hard thrust and buried himself in side of Steven, his cock pulsing before emptying pump after pump of cum inside of the boy, the fact that he was most likely the first to do this to him, turning him on and making him cum even more for the boy who had already given him so much. 

  
When he finished Chilled collapsed onto Ze’s chest and caught his breath as he softened and slipped out of Ze’s pliant body. “That was….that was so good,” he panted.

  
“It really was,” Ze agreed, shifting uncomfortably a bit, “Although you definitely made a giant mess.”

  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Chilled said mustering some energy to get out of the bed and get some things to clean Ze and himself up with. He used gentle and loving hands to help Ze get clean shortly after and helped the shorter boy back into his clothes before they both settled underneath the covers. 

  
“Sooo….what now?” Chilled asked, unsure of what would happen now that both of them were thinking clearly and didn’t have unsure feelings swirling around in their heads, although now at least Chilled had a whole new set of feelings and questions, that was for sure.

  
“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Ze said as he rested his head against Chilled’s chest, “Too tired right now.”

  
“Yeah,” Chilled yawned, circling an arm around Ze and holding him close, “sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

As it turned out both boys were still slightly confused in the morning and unsure of how to go about moving forward with their friendship/potential relationship. I mean, they had only really acknowledged their feelings the night before, meaning there was still a lot of stuff to really talk about. However, when Ze said they shouldn’t feel pressured and should feel ease about going forward and seeing where this led them both, they both agreed that it sounded like a good plan.

  
Both boys admitted that they loved one another in multiple ways and just needed time to figure things out for sure, and that there was nothing wrong with not putting a label on anything right away. Chilled certainly didn’t know what to label his sexuality, even after last night, so he certainly didn’t need to put a label on his ever growing relationship with Ze either.

  
So for the rest of the week the two enjoyed one another’s company immensely and had some of the best times of their lives while hanging out with Galm and Smarty in Connecticut, and if they happened to reprise their late night fun here and there, well, that was no one’s business but their own. 

  
And if at the end of the week when the Derp Crew was set to disperse, Ze mysteriously “lost” his wallet and had to stay behind another week or two to find it as he couldn’t really get home without it, while Smarty and Galm departed, well that was more than okay with both him and Chilled, definitely more than okay.

  
And if when Ze finally did go home back to California, Chilled was ready to say he was in another long distance relationship, once again, both boys were okay with that too. Because for now, distance could do things like take Skype calls in a _new_ direction, if you caught Chilled’s drift, and more importantly, gave him a lot of time to daydream about his or Ze’s next visit, and even enough time to daydream about moving to California when his lease was up, and possibly having his first, great, close distance relationship, with his first close distance boyfriend.  

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that. I hope you enjoyed my massive piece of garbage. I don’t even know if I did, all that I do know is that I’ll never be able to look at Chilled or Ze the same way ever again since this piece of junk came from my own mind.
> 
> Once again I apologize if this comes as any form of disrespect towards anyone mentioned in the story. This isn’t me trying to project my own hopes or fantasies into reality; I just needed to get this out of my head, and figured I’d share it for anyone that wanted to read it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please comment if you have the time. I'd love to know what you think/thought about it.


End file.
